Lullaby
by Airame Phantom
Summary: Faced with a crying baby, Danny has no idea what to do. He picks up his guitar, and plays a melody. With a melody, comes a song. [song fic, oneshot]


A/N: Another small idea I got while listening to a song by Creed. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: The song 'Lullaby' belongs to Creed and 'Danny Phantom' belongs to Butch Hartman. I own this plot and the OC Alice.

* * *

**

**Lullaby**

**

* * *

**

A little, two-year-old girl sat in a high chair with smashed carrots smeared around her lips. She had stunning crystal blue eyes and short, semi-curly black hair on her head. Her eyes drooped as the last spoon of smashed carrots entered her mouth and she swished it around her mouth, gnawing at it with new-coming teeth. "I think baby Ally's getting sleepy," chirped a female's voice.

Another woman, about twenty-six or so years old, sat in the chair opposite the little girl. In her delicate hands, a small bowl of carrots and in the other a sapphire-colored spoon. The woman had incredible shining violet colored eyes and shiny, long black hair that rested around her shoulders. She smiled fondly at the little girl before her as the girl yawned. Ally, as they called her, is this woman's daughter. The name of this woman is Samantha Fenton, previously known as Sam Manson.

Across the table, reading the Sunday news in the paper, was a twenty-six-year-old man. He had raven black hair that hung over his eyes and around his ears. His stunning, sky-blue eyes swept over the newspaper and at the little girl and his wife before him. He smiled and put the paper down. "It's only twelve," he remarked, his voice deep and laughing. "Isn't her nap usually at two?"

"Oh, Danny," smiled the woman. "She's only two years old, I don't think her mind works on a schedule like you do and I do." The man chuckled quietly and nodded. His name was Daniel Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom, Amity Parks' greatest, ghostly super hero. He gave up the job a long time ago, though, when he struck a deal with the ghosts. Now, he was just a normal man who just so happened to have ghost powers and a lab filled with machinery and equipment used to trap ghosts.

"And besides," continued Sam. "What with your playing that darn guitar last night so late, she couldn't sleep."

"I wasn't even that loud! and it had that mute you bought for me last summer," Danny said.

"I'm just kidding, Danny. Be a gentleman and take her upstairs to her crib," Sam said. She stood and, after wiping around the girl's mouth with a napkin, took the girl out of the high chair. Ally yawned again and began to suck on her thumb as she watched her father through dazed eyes, willing him to stand. Danny sighed and stood from the table.

"Okay," he said.

"And while you're at it," Sam said, as Danny took Ally from her arms. "Try to get her to fall asleep. She's been a little restless lately. I have no idea why."

"Sure it isn't because of my playing?" Danny asked.

"I said I was just joking," Sam said, bopping the side of his head playfully.

"I know, I know," Danny said. "Well, I'm off. Say good night to mommy, Alice." Danny took the little girl's hand and waved at Sam. Sam smiled and watched them go.

"Oh, Danny you goof."

Danny climbed up the stairs and walked into the room where he and Sam slept. Inside, was also a crib where Alice had slept for the past two years since she'd been delivered into this world. Danny walked over to the crib with it's white pillars to keep the sleeping child to roll out, and gently placed the girl inside. Though she'd been sleepy before, Alice stared at him with wide eyes. Then, Danny noticed her bottom lip begin to quiver and her little hands turned into fists. He panicked as the first sob escaped her throat.

"Oh no," he muttered. "Oh no, oh great. Shh, shh, shh! Please don't cry, Alice." He reached inside and caressed her cheek, all the while making shushing sounds, trying to lull her to sleep. "Man..." he hissed when he saw nothing was working.

He looked around for anything he could use to keep her preoccupied, or at least to make her sleepy. Alice seemed to watch him through tear-filled blue eyes as he finally reached for the only thing he could find that may help. He reached for the brown-colored acoustic guitar he'd taught himself to use when he found his life had begun to get restless.

He sighed and removed the mute Sam had gotten him and, pulling up a chair, sat down and rested the curved spot on his knee. He put his right over it to reach the strings, pick in hand, and placed the fingers of his elft hand on the neck to play the strings. Alice still sobbed and tears still escaped her eyes. Danny bit his lip and, holding his breath, began to play a couple of notes.

It was quiet at first, then silenced and the melody began again. "How's about a lullaby?" he asked, and Alice seemed to understand because she quieted down. Danny smiled and began the melody again.

He sucked in a deep breath and began to sing. His deep voice was clear and mesmerizing. Alice stared at him.

"Hush my love now don't you cry," Danny sang. "Everything will be all right." The word 'right' was on a higher note in his voice, like a whisper. "Close your eyes and drift in dream. Rest in peaceful sleep."

He silenced for a little, and played a couple of more notes, before beginning up the words again, "If there's one thing  
I hope I showed you," he sang. "If there's one thing I hope I showed you." Then he took another breath and, closing his eyes, made his voice a semi-high whisper as he sang the next words, "Hope I showed you..." The 'oo' of you was drawn out, and the melody stop for a split second before starting up again.

"Just give love to all," he sang to the melody, his voice growing quiet. "Just give love to all. Just give love to all."

The melody silenced again, before starting again on a slight higher note, then growing quiet, and loud again. "Oh my love in my arms tight. Every day you give me life," he sang, using the same voice he'd used for the very first verse. "As I drift off to your world. Will rest in peaceful sleep." His voice grew very soft.

He bit his bottom lip and continued the melody carefully. Outside, though, Sam had begun to hear the soft notes and had wondered what was going on. It had sounded so rhythmic, she was almost drawn to it. Now, she followed the soft, wordless melody to her and Danny and Ally's room, where the door was open. She stood at the door frame, watching with a fond smile as Danny played and the girl in the crib lay falling asleep in the crib. She smiled and listened to Danny begin singing again, "I know there's one thing that  
you showed me. I know there's one thing that you showed me," he sucked in a breath as his voice became high as he continued with, "That you showed me..."

He and the melody grew silent for a seocnd when it started up again as he sang with his normal, deep voice, "Just give love to all... Just give love to all... Just give love to all... _**Let's**_ give love to all." His grew very quiet as he continued.

"Let's give love to all ...Just give love to all...Let's give love to all... _Just_ give love to all...Let's give love to _alllll_..." his voice had steadily decreased in tempo and volume before the final note. Then, after a small, short silence, he struck another couple of soft notes and the song was over.

He stood now, guitar beneath his arms, as he looked fondly at the sleeping child. He bit his lip, then felt arms wrap themselves around him as Sam came into view. Danny grinned.

"Guess this darn guitar works for something, huh?" he asked.

Sam laughed quietly and kissed his cheek. "That was beautiful, Danny," she whispered into his ear.

"Not as beautiful as the two most important people in my life," he said, and snuck a quick peck on her lips. Sam smiled.

* * *

E/N: Alice is my OC from the stories 'Predictable' and 'I Have Ghost-Powers!'. I just love using her as Danny's daughter in my fics :D And man, I think this is probably the sweetest thing I've written yet. Ah, I think I may draw something for this. Tell me if you want me to draw something! 

--Airamé Phantom


End file.
